In a commonly used aerosol product, a spray pattern becomes an approximate conical shape, when a content passing through the passage in a spray button is sprayed directly from a spray nozzle, (spraying by a straight button, not having a mechanical break-up mechanism). For example, if spraying is performed to a paper placed at a predetermined distance from a spray nozzle, the sprayed content adheres to the paper in the shape of an approximate circle. And, the diameter of the circle becomes large in proportion to the distance from the nozzle hole. On the other hand, in the case of spraying an insecticide to a net window, and in the case used for a paint spraying, there may be a case that the pattern other than a circle is desired for spraying. On the other hand, in the case of spraying an insecticide to a net window, and in the case used for a paint spraying, there may be a case that the pattern other than a circle is desired for spraying. Heretofore, nozzles of various modified spray patterns used for such cases have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 is that in which a pair of column-like protrusions is provided in the both sides of a nozzle hole, the expansion of a sprayed content toward right and left is regulated by these protrusions, and it is possible to obtain a vertically long spray pattern. Patent Document 2 discloses a nozzle in which a pair of pentroof planes opposedly facing in parallel spaced nearly identical with the diameter of the opening or less than two times of the diameter is formed in front of the opening of the nozzle hole. This can obtain a spray pattern of a thin and broad spreading angle by spraying through a narrow gap of the pair of pentroof planes. Also, Patent Document 3 teaches a nozzle equipped with a pair of pentroof-like protrusions above and below or right and left of a nozzle hole same as Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 4 discloses a flat spray type gas-liquid mixing spray nozzle used for cooling a red hot steel plate and for spraying a medical agent to crops in vegetable gardens. This gas-liquid mixing spray nozzle is equipped with a bottomed cylinder-like nozzle body having an inner bottom plane of taper shaped (approximately spherical), and a slit-like orifice is cut in along the nozzle center axis from outside to connect inside and outside. The insection reaches the vicinity of the position where the tapered inner bottom plane starts, and expands at an angle of 180 degrees. In such nozzles generally, the amount of spray becomes large in three places of the center and the both sides. In Patent Document 4, uniformizing of the amount of spray is attained by forming an approximately spherical inner bottom plane in a two-stage stacked state.
The nozzle of Patent Document 5 is a nozzle of an aerosol device nearly same as the nozzle of Patent Document 4, but the depth of insection of the slit is made rather shallow. Thereby, in the opening by the insection, the angle (contact angle) to the center of the semispherical or semicolumn-like inner bottom plane (the front end of outflow) becomes about 90 degrees. With that, it is described that the expansion of the spray angle can be set within a desired range.
Patent Document 6 proposes to attain the uniformizing of the amount of spray by forming the external surface shape of front end of a spray nozzle into a spherical surface etc. and by reducing the depth of the slit toward a side end portion from a center portion. Patent Document 7 discloses a spray nozzle which can perform spraying softly, by arranging three spray holes vertically, and can obtain a vertically long spray pattern.